


subject

by Rueis



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Magic, mouth horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueis/pseuds/Rueis
Summary: Henry offers to help Tharja test some of her spells.





	subject

Tharja had to clarify what the other mage had just offered, though she was quite certain that Henry meant what he had just stated.

“…You really want me to practice my spells on you?”

The other dark mage nodded, a smile upon his face. “Sure thing!”

“…Even if I make your tongue swell with boils?” Still Henry didn’t mind as he insisted that it would be an interesting turn of events. “…Very well.”

Henry eagerly awaited the first spell, and even if Tharja could make his tongue swell with boils, he did trust that Tharja wouldn’t make his tongue explode, but he certainly wouldn’t mind it either, that’d be a pretty cool way to die after all; or maybe his tongue would grow back like a chameleon? Maybe he’d have two tongues then!

Henry’s mind ran wild with possibilities. Henry had been so lost in thought that he had not noticed the first spell being cast upon him. “Do you feel any different?”

Henry extended his hand and flexed his fingers. “No new limbs, no loss of limbs, so pretty normal!” Tharja went to flip to the next page but just as she was about to turn the page Henry coughed and out flew a locust from his mouth.

“Oh I think your spell—“ and out flew a small hoard of locust from Henry’s mouth as they took to the air and buzzed around the room, not shortly before Tharja rid the room of them entirely, the locust vanishing into a puff of green smoke right before Henry’s eyes.

“That was exciting! Do it again!”

Tharja refused. “No, I have more spells to get through…” she muttered, “good to know the plague spell still works…though.” The way Tharja smiled as she said that would have unsettled anyone else, but not Henry, he was just glad to be of help to her.


End file.
